


Americanos

by W12_Supernatural



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural
Summary: the Continent of Americanos, which I created to build on the world of ASOIAF. The work contains a photo (of the continent with text boxes showing the regions) and a link to a yet to be completed google sheet that shows every house of Americanos, as of 291 AC.I want to write more about Americanos, (including a GoT-style series) so this work contains any minor background information. Unfortunately, writing just about informational stuff (following the same format, typing in information constantly just gets boring, and I've always wanted to actually write stories involving the continent and its people. This work contains the map for geographical bearings (a detailed geographical map will come soon) and the sheet for information on the houses
Kudos: 1





	Americanos

**Author's Note:**

> the Continent of Americanos, which I created to build on the world of ASOIAF. The work contains a photo (of the continent with text boxes showing the regions) and a link to a yet to be completed google sheet that shows every house of Americanos, as of 291 AC.
> 
> I want to write more about Americanos, so this work contains any minor background information. Unfortunately, writing just about informational stuff (following the same format, typing in information constantly just gets boring, and I've always wanted to actually write stories involving the continent and its people. This work contains the map for geographical bearings and the sheet for information on the houses.
> 
> Hopefully when I get to the planned series I have solely concerning Americanos (and any other pics involving its people) I don't feel the need to write an entire freaking wiki because I really wanna write :) 
> 
> Thats why I put down this fic. Any other info (such as family trees) can come in due course, I will also write one for myself that I can use, and I can create those to post those. Those will be fic-centric (i.e. created for one fic) BUT once created, would be used for all future fics

https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1q0Aa-6tGCZnSZaPHrgqK4yUmjJuhHcXJgpfS00X1c4Y/edit?usp=sharing (the Americanos Map is on the sheets)


End file.
